La Historia de Hermione
by katiecrwfrd
Summary: Ron Weasley,va a la escuela de magia y hechiceria Hogwarts chico popular,guapo,judador estrella de quidditch, que pasa que con sus hermanos Fred y George Weasley y su hermana Ginny y sus Amigos,Neville Longbottom,Luna Lovegood,Harry Potter,descubrieran como era Hermione antes de entrar en Hogwarts,Gracias a MCGONAGALL! Esta historia la tengo tambien en Potterfics.


_**Capitulo 1:Una semana de Musica Muggle?**_

Hoy era un dia normal en el mundo magico,las lechuzas volaban,los niños entusiasmados pensando en la escuela Hogwarts,y hablando de ella vamos haber que pasa en esta escuela tan tan...MAGICA! **(NA:Me quedo un poco raro)**

**En Hogwarts**

Una chica de unos bonitos ojos castaños que los tapaban unas gafas muy grandes y de cabello castaño caminaba sola (como siempre) hacia la que la directora Mcgonagall le llamó.

-Señorita Hermione.-Exclamó Mcgonagall.

-Que desea,directora?.-Dijo una muy educada Hermione.

-Que os quiero avisar de algo importante,ahora,porfavor dirigáse al Gran Comedor.-Dijo la directora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero no nos han avisado de que habia algo importante?.-Dijo Hermione extrañada.

-Ya,es que acaba de llegar el aviso,así que empieze a caminar al Gran Comedor.-Dijo Mcgonagall muy estrictamente.**(NA:Dios,Mcgonagall es bipolar ¬¬)**

-Claro directora,ahora voy.-Dijo Hermione alejandose de la directora y caminando por el pasillo dirigiendose hacia el Gran Comedor.

"Que pasara para que nos llamen de repente?"Pensó Hermione con curiosidad.

La chica ya estaba en frente de las puertas del Gran Comedor y las abrió y un montón de gritos y gente que hablaba para ella demasiado alto por que no le interesaba nada la vida amorosa de la gente mientras lo escuchaba rodó los ojos.

-Estas Chicas,siempre pensando en chicos.-Susurró Hermione mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor mientras leía la **historia de Hogwarts **por vigésima octava vez en solo este año.

Mcgonagall empezó a hablar

-Alumnos,Alumnas de Hogwarts.-Dijo Mcgonagall pero nadie la escuchaba así que decidió probar otra cosa.

-ALUMNOS,ALUMNOS COMO NO OS CALLEIS OS QUITARE 200 PUNTOS A CADA CASA ENTENDIDO!.-Dijo y de pronto todo al mundo se callo.

-Así me gusta os he reundido aquí para saber que no hay clases normales.-Dijo ella con tono serio.

-A que se refiere con clases normales?.-Dijo Luna Lovegood con un hilo de voz.

-Me refiero que durante una semana hareis clases Muggles!.-Dijo ella muy tranquila.

-Que?.-Dijeron todos los alumnos.

-También solo estudiareis una asignatura y esa sera musica.-Dijo.

-Que es la musica?.-Dijo Ginny **(Se que allí saben que es la musica pero es que tiene que concordar con la historia)**

-Pronto lo sabreis,así por que no lo demuestra,Hermione cantando una cancion muggle.-Dijo Mcgonagall con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos miraron a Hermione y ella abrió los ojos.

-Yo...que..no no no.-Tartamudeó ella.

-Venga ven aquí no seas tímida.-

-Es-esta bi-bien.-Dijo ella levantadose y mirando al suelo.

-Toma aquí tienes esta guitarra por cierto me han dicho tus padres que te a quites las gafas y los aparatos.-Dijo y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo habian desaparecido.

-Venga toca algo.-

Hermione comienza a tocar la guitarra y comienza a cantar.

**"Heart Made Up On You"**

**Got my heart made up on you  
>Oooh, oooh, oooh<strong>

**You said what you said  
>When words are knives it's hard not to forget<br>But something in my head wouldn't reset  
>Can't give up on us yet<br>No, whoa  
>Your love was so real<br>It pulled me in just like a magnetic field  
>I'd let you go but something's taking the wheel<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, it's taking the wheel<br>Oh, whoa**

**My mind says, no you're no good for me  
>You're no good but my heart's made up on you<br>My body can't take what you give to me  
>What you give, got my heart made up on you<br>Got my heart made up on you**

**I should be making a break  
>Up all night thinking, I'm planning my escape<br>But this insomnia ain't going away  
>And now I'm back at your place<br>Oh, no**

**My mind says, no you're no good for me  
>You're no good but my heart's made up on you<strong>**  
><strong>**My body can't take what you give to me  
>What you give, got my heart made up on you<br>Whoa, whoa  
>Got my heart made up on you<strong>

**Look what you did, what you did  
>What you're doing to me<br>You got me searching for the words, like a silent movie  
>I can't breathe, I can't see, it's so out of control<br>But baby honestly my hands are up, I'm letting go  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

**Got my heart made up on you**

**My mind says, no you're no good for me  
>You're no good but my heart's made up on you<br>My body can't take what you give to me  
>What you give, got my heart made up on you<br>Whoa, whoa  
>Got my heart made up on you<strong>

**My mind says no  
>Got my heart made up on you<br>Up on you, up on you**

Todo el mundo se sorprendió y aplaudieron y Hermione se sonrojó.

-Gracias,Hermione,ya todos pueden ir vuestros cuartos.-Dijo Mcgonagall.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y se fueron cada uno a su correspondiente casa.

Que os ha parecido,se que es muy corto,y prometo que el siguiente sera más largo!Espero recibir muchos reviews!


End file.
